Faking Fancy
by DoITDerpy
Summary: After failing to escape from boarding school thank's to a snitch, Blossom is losing hope of ever leaving. Until Princess convinces her that revenge is the perfect way out! She just has to fake her death, pretend to be someone else and break Brick's heart. Sound's easy from the start but somehow Blossom learns her new identity allows her to see other's differently, including Brick.


**Hiya, I'm new to the whole fanfiction net thing and I thought I would start off with a Powerpuff fanfc. It'll be my first so go easy on me ^^;. Anyway, the girls have no powers and Blossom will be telling the story from here on out! May feature a few Oc's. **

**Enjoy^^**

**Faking Fancy**

**Chapter 1 Messing With Monitors **

_So close._ So close was I to getting out of this hell hole after weeks of planning and daring myself to risk the consequences of getting caught. The stairways, doors and windows were locked after 12 but my sister Buttercup was good at picking locks(she wanted to be a spy or burglar when she got older). Bubbles was too scared to join us and she had a better life at Paramount Boarding School then we did. Poor girl, she had been brainwashed! Anyway, even though Buttercup and I had no idea of where we were going and how dad would react we decided to go through with our plan.

**(Early that day)**

"Well I sure won't get any attention in THIS!" I held up the black hoodie with a big green middle finger on the front. Buttercup waved me off as she looked with half closed eyes around the bench. We were outside in the sitting area behind the school planning our escape once more before school started. Bubbles was with us but she was more into her cellphone or pretending to be.

"Not so loud!" she whispered yelled. I looked around the empty area and said sarcastically "Sorry, I forgot how nosey trees could be." Bubbles giggled a bit while Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Look, we gotta be careful- I swear this school is like one giant spy! They got ears in every bush and brick!"

"You got a point," I nodded while brushing my hair from around my neck and looked over my shoulder "but are we planning a murder or an escape? All week you and I have been like the secret society!"

"Blame that damn new hall monitor!" Buttercup stuck out her tongue. I raised an eyebrow "Hall monitor? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Brick Jojo," Bubbles spoke up, a bit uneasy but went on "is the hall monitor this year. I found out because he is my friend's older brother...poor guy. Brick is the biggest jerk ever! He has let this hall monitor thing go to his head and no one will report him because he is popular and their afraid of what might happen if they mess with him."

"He acts like he's the F.B.I of the hallway!" Buttercup said with crossed arms "Not to mention he is the BIGGEST snitch! That's why we gotta be careful about what we say."

Brick? He had to be that guy who just transferred to my math class last week. I didn't talk to him but he sure does love to kick the back of my seat! Luckily I'm good at ignoring people thanks to babysitting. I shrugged it off and said "Well, let's not worry about him too much. I mean, as much as you and I have been blabbering about this I don't see why to worry."

"Worry about what?" Buttercup swore under her breath as Bubble's face grew white. I whipped my head around to see if maybe the grim reaper had shown up. Probably would have been better off if it was him instead. Red eyes glowed with cockiness, almost outing the shine on his "badge". He wore a red and white button down shirt, black vest, tanish pants and red and black Nike's. He looked like had cloned my hair and hid it under his cap. Annoyed he repeated "Worried about what?!"

So I gave my biggest smile and said "Oh nothing, just the big asshole who hounds the hallways. You know that guy? Oh wait! Oops!" I faked a gasp. Bubbles watched with fear as Buttercup face palmed herself. I didn't care, I mean it was my last day at Hells High and I was feeling pretty rebellious. He then chuckled and got closer to my face "You trying to be funny, big bow?"

"Big bow? How offensive! Well to be fair I think I'll call you _Big Red Dog_!"

"Are you disrespecting me?!"

"Maybe?"

"That's it!" Brick slammed his fist on the table and looked directly at me. He lowered to my level as his sent hit my nose almost relating to the feeling of darts on a target. His red eyes glanced into my pink orbs as he said "You're on my list."

"Uh oh! I've upset the Mr. Hitman! I better start my will now!" I swiftly got up and tossed my bag over my shoulder and started walking inside the main school building. Buttercup and Bubbles tailing behind me. Buttercup smirked bumped my elbow "The hell was that?"

"An asshole."

"No, I mean you!"

"I'm drunk on a bottle of rebellious."

"Figures." Bubbles giggled. Soon we went our separate ways and I ended up in first hour, Math. Everyone was talking among themselves and I took my seat in the middle next's to the big window. Ah, how I would miss this sight after today.

"Hey, Blossy!" I rolled my eyes at that girly-girl tone. I turned around to see my "friend" Princess MoreBucks, with her bouncy red curls and the dramatic tiara pinned in her hair. Her father was the school's biggest sponsor and the teacher had fun kissing her ass for money. She claimed me as her " best friend" when I gave her toilet paper in the rest room.

Be nice, I mean it is you're last day after all!

"Hey, P!"

"Ew, don't call me that! Call me Queen or Sexy or something!"

"Okay: Hey, Something! How ya' doing, Something?"

"Just call me Princess, okay? Okay." She let out a large groan as she took her seat next's me. I raced to get out my math book and make it look like I was busy but her elbows pinned down my bag. She had that 'I so wanna talk about something and your gonna listen anyway' look in her eye. I sighed and faced her with a fake smile "What ever is the matter Princess?"

She rolled her eyes and dramatically threw her hands into the air as she said "It's boy problems! I found a new target but he is a tricky bastard!" She balled her fist but went on with her story "I don't get it! Guys come tearing at my feet and this one won't weep! All he does is walk the halls and flirt with this ONE girl. Who doesn't even meet my standards! I mean LOOK at me!" It was no lie, Princess, although she could be extremely bitchy and rude she was a beautiful girl. One with the power to charm and have any guy she wanted. Whoever this guy was, he has seemed to broken through her magic spell.

Good for him.

"Who is the girl?"

"Some chick named Fancy!" Princess flipped her hair, not caring if she hit me or anyone behind her. "And she ISN'T Fancy! She is as plain as chalk! He wants something you can write with other than on!"

Fancy? Odd name but who am I to talk? "Who is this guy you like, anyway-"

"Yo? What up Brick?" called out Jason, the class clown from his seat in the back surrounded by girls and a few guys from the sport's team. Brick broke into a smirk and chuckled at his friend. I noticed he didn't come alone, his arm wrapped around a girl with medium red curls and hazel eyes. She wore a white dress shirt, leggings, Marry Janes but red Scarf. Her white face was so pure and kind that I almost forget the heated Princess beside me.

"Someone needs to get this girl the sun, winter is over!" Princess whispered referring to the scarf that Fancy kept tugging with and clutching as she shyly walked over with Brick to his group. Brick clung onto her like his life depended on it.

"UGH! She makes me sick!"

"What's so great about Brick anyway?" I blurt out. Princess looked at me as if I asked a stupid question. I went on "Believe me, I met the guy this morning and he has conceived me that Prince Charming doesn't exist! He isn't even cute and then some people are scared? Of Him? Please! He's a damn hall monitor that looks like he got a badge out of a happy meal! Not Freddy Cougar!" Princess looked like she had seen a ghost as she pointed behind me. Looking over my shoulders I saw the entire class looking at me. Even people from the hallway stop and including the janitor who was cleaning the windows. Brick was giving me the death stare, if I wasn't before I was definitely number 1 on his hate list. Suddenly, Fancy let out a giggle which turned into an explosion of laughter. Tear were water falling out of her eyes and she wasn't the only one laughing. Jason and his crew, the students outside and even the janitor! Brick was confused and so was I. We're they laughing at me or him?

Princess then place her hand on my shoulder "Work on your whispering but other than that you humiliated Mr. Hot Shot and that makes me feel better. You're such a good friend!" She the hugged me but I felt an uncomfortable with heated eyes glancing at me.

Oh, well Blossom! He'll never have to worry about you again!

(Night)

(Operation)

"So how exactly do you plan on telling dad?" Bubbles was sitting on her bed, wearing a large blue sweat shirt and shorts. Buttercup was finishes up packing and I was slipping on my break out clothes. Now, the green middle finger on my outfit would be my farewell to Paramount Boarding School. Buttercup the slid over her ski mask and pulled up her black sweat pants. I shrugged my shoulders and said "We got out for good behavior."

"You make it sound like you got out of prison?"

"Exactly." Buttercup said as she put her bag over her back and headed toward the door, she looked at me "Ready to bust out of hell, Bubblegum?" I looked oddly at her as I zipped the last of my bag's and said "I hope that's not my angel name."

"Angel? Please, I heard about what you did to Brick! Priceless!" Buttercup laughed and Bubbles nodded "Yeah, turn's out you're the first person to ever stand up to Brick!" She then paused and bit her lip. I could see the worry look on her face rising like smoke from a fire. It was bad. She then looked at me and said "But, my friend Boomer said that you need to be careful, Blossom. You pissed him off twice and embarrassed him in front of Fancy, the girl he's been crushing on since school started! You're in boiling water!"

I flipped my hand at her and made my way towards the door "Bubbles, he isn't going to do anything but death stare me from a distant. He can only talk about threatening someone. That's pretty much it-"

"Uh, Blossom? You might wanna look at this." Buttercup had Bubble's door open and on it was a note with my name is big, red letters. I took the note down and ready the magizne letter written note.

_**Note: YOU ARE SO DEAD BLOSSOM! DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME TODAY! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE! **_

"...The magizne letter are the only part that scare me." I then threw the paper into the trash. Buttercup only shrugged at a worried Bubbles, who whispered "Good luck."

**(Down stairs)**

"Uh, I'm running out of hair clips!" Buttercup complained as she open the staircase doors. Her other hair clips had got stuck in the other locks. We were so close to the window down stairs. I kept pushing her and pushing her "We're almost there, open this one carefuly and then we're done. Next's stop: Freedom!" She gave me a fist pump as she turned around and careful unlocked the last of the stair case door. Joyful we basically danced our way to the window down stairs.

_Ooooh, we're half way there_

_Ooooh, living on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Oooh, living on a prayer_

My mind was in music mode as Buttercup finally opened the window to the outside. I smiled at the moonlight as it shined through into the hallway. Buttercup then got her serious face on "I could have sworn these things had alarms on them but maybe my hairclip didn't trigger anything."

"Who cares, that's even better!" I said with excitement. She the nodded as she started to throw her bags out the window. She said "Okay, I was able to get the key to open the big gate up ahead and I also scored that nice BMW from the Principle!" Buttercup jiggled the keys.

"Sweet! We'll be escaping in something we can't afford!" I said as I dragged my bags towards the window. Buttercup nodded "Okay, I'll go get everything ready. You stay here, when I flash the headlight that means 'run like hell', okay?"

"You got it, dude!" I gave her thumbs up. Buttercup got her stuff and then sprinted across the lawn of the school. She quickly unlocked the gate and headed out towards the parking lot across the street. My heart sung out when I saw her driving back towards the gate. I got my bags and started throwing them out the window.

WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO

My eyes widen as the windows slammed shut all by themselves. I could no longer see Buttercup anymore and the hallway flashed with red lights along with the painfully alarm sound. "Oh no! NO!" I thought as I tried to run back up stairs but that didn't help because those were locked too! My phone was blowing up with texts from Buttercup and one from Bubbles.

_Buttercup- THE HELL DID YOU DO?! Oh, well...you're on your own._

_Bubbles: OH NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT WHAT I THOUGHT WAS GONNA HAPPEN, HAPPENED? PLEASE SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T GET CAUGHT! IF SO, YOU BETTER RUN! _

_Princess: UH! THESE DAMN ALARMS ARE RUINING MY BEAUTY SLEEP! Go, shut them off or something!_

Before I could reply back to them I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to see Princple Morgan, dressed in her blue robe and shower cap. I tried to smile but her 'I'm so mad I'll kill you for breathing' look on her face. The alarm soon went off and the lights came on. I saw some people who worked in the office, they wore the same look as she did.

"Uh," I nervously laughed "I need some fresh air?"

"By throwing you're bags out the window and stealing my BMW? Is that what their doing for fresh air now of days?"

"Ya know, kids...we're creative in everything!"

"Let's be creative in my office." I was shut down and hung my head low as I passed the office people. I was so angry, thinking why didn't that stupid thing go off the first time when Buttercup escaped? It was almost like it was waiting on me...I then felt my phone buzz and I quickly looked at the screen to see it was a text's from an unknown number.

_Unknown: Gotcha, babe. ;) Told, ya not to mess with me. Oh and nice hoodie!_

Brick. Little did he or even myself know that after that incident things would never be the same. Especially for Fancy.


End file.
